1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to topical composition and a method for administering pharmaceutical composition to the body skin for treating acne and conditioning skin cells. More particularly, the invention relates to composition and a method for the administration of chromium and magnesium sulfate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acne is a skin disease that often scars those afflicted, and can afflict patients at young ages-typically teen years when their self-images are the most sensitive. The scarring is commonly permanent even if the condition is treated with medications. Some patients experience symptoms well into their adult years.
Acne is the name commonly applied to any inflammatory disease of the sebaceous glands, also known as acne vulgaris. The acne vulgaris is a chronic disorder of pilosebaceous units on the face, chest and back.
Acne is believed to be caused typically when the sebaceous glands become clogged due to skin cell debris and an excess of a specific type of skin bacteria. Sebaceous glands are located within the dermis layer of the skin along the hair shaft. Keratin and other chemicals associated with the skin can clog the hair shaft and the sebaceous gland. The bacteria, Propionibacterium acnes (P. acnes), which is always present, multiplies to a much greater degree when the sebaceous glands are clogged because the bacteria prefer an anaerobic environment, which is present when the glands become clogged.
P. acnes produce a lipase enzyme that hydrolyzes triglycerides of the sebaceous gland into free fatty acids. The fatty acids along with bacterial proteins and keratin can irritate the skin tissues. This may lead to an inflammatory response and the formation of an acne lesion.
Acne lesions are caused by a combination of bacteria normally found on the skin, including propionibacterium acnes and coagulase-negative staphylococci and micrococci. The lesions are open comedones, which are dilated follicles with central dark, horny plugs. Closed comedones are small follicular papules without inflammatory changes or with inflammatory changes. Superficial pustules are collections of pus, nodules, which are collections of pus deep in the dermis. Large and deep pustular lesions develop from nodules that break down adjacent tissue, enlarge, and form lakes of pus, sinuses and scars.
For example, testosterone stimulates the sebaceous glands accompanying the hair follicles. In response, these glands become enlarged and begin to secrete more sebum than usual. Also, testosterone causes the cells lining a pore to release more keratin, an insoluble protein that is the primary constituent of the hair and the epidermis. Together, the sebum and keratin block a skin pore, resulting in a comedone, also known as a blackhead. Bacteria proliferates in clogged pores, and the body typically responds by releasing enzymes to breakdown the sebum. The enzymes cause the pore to become inflamed. This eventually may result in pustules or pimples. This condition is typically known as acne vulgaris. This response is especially prevalent on the face, back, and shoulders, where a greater amount of sebaceous glands exist.
Free fatty acids and squalene are also known as major lipids that produce sebum. Squalene is highly unsaturated in structure and highly susceptible to peroxidation and photodegradation. The byproducts, squalene peroxides, promote acne, roughening of skin, and wrinkling. The free fatty acids, when polyunsaturated, degenerate to promote the peroxidation of nearby lipids, including squalene, whereas saturated fats do not.
Various therapeutic methods for treating acne have been attempted including topical antibacterials, e.g. hexachlorophene, and systemic antibiotics such as tetracycline. While the systemic antibiotic treatments are known to be effective, the topical treatments are not highly effective.
For example, Vitamins and herbs often provide more promising results with regard to acne. Vitamin A has proven to be highly effective in treating acne. Since the early seventies, topical retinoic acid or tretinoin, both derivatives of vitamin A, have been used to treat acne topically. These topical agents work by normalizing the skin's production of keratin and the sebaceous glands production of sebum, thereby preventing obstruction of the follicle. Although temporary effective, the benefits of these topical treatments often take several weeks. Also, the patient's condition may become worse before clearing up. Finally, these topical treatments tend to have mild side effects, which include stinging and reddening of the treated areas and possible photosensitivity.
Systemic treatments for acne include the use of oral antibiotics in more serious cases. These treatments are directed towards the reduction in the amount P. Acnes in the skin, especially the pilosebaceous structures, and seek to reduce the inflammation caused by waste materials and metabolic bypro ducts from these organisms. Tetracycline antibiotics are most commonly used for this purpose. These include tetracycline, minocycline and doxycycline. Erythromycinis also sometimes used.
In cases where acne does not respond to oral antibiotic treatment, oral isotretinoin is sometimes used. While effective, isotretinoin is also powerfully teratogenic, and women of childbearing age are required to use multiple methods of contraception while taking the drug.
Vehicles such as USP cold cream, ethanol, isopropanol and various creams, ointments, oils, solvents, and emulsions have been used to apply various active ingredients topically. However, these conventional vehicles are not adequate to provide therapeutically effective amounts of antibacterial agents to be retained in the epidermis or to penetrate into the deeper layers of the skin.
Although the above references disclose several methods of treating acne, the treatments often involve adverse side effects, such as overdrying of the skin. Furthermore, the above treatments simply address the acne and fail to condition the skin cells to assist in the treatment and to reduce further incidences of acne.
Accordingly, an effective treatment of acne, particularly its more severe forms, with clinically insignificant side effects is desired.